


I'll Send Over A Forget-Me-Not

by Quinn_Oct



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghost! Sungjin, Ghosts, I'm Bad At Summaries, Major character death already happened, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Supernatural Elements, Young K can see a ghost, inspired by Sing Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Oct/pseuds/Quinn_Oct
Summary: If you ask anyone on what "the solution to get out of an Artists' Block" is, most would definitely answer 'find inspiration' or other variations of the phrase with the same meaning. Brian knows that inspiration is all around him, be it how a leaf slowly falls to the ground, or how a water droplet meets the pavement - inspiration is scattered everywhere, even in the most unexpected places.So when he expected inspiration to hit him like a hidden story of a bird's melody, he instead got the task of solving the mystery of his ghost friend's past life and history.(Or: Brian meets a ghost while in a songwriter's block and then decided to help him figure out his past while writing lyrics.)title is from a line in Sing Me by Day6





	I'll Send Over A Forget-Me-Not

Brian ran. Frantic steps splashing water puddles on the ground, making the ends of his pants wet. Clutching his black bag on his chest - as if the shield it from the rain - he ran quickly towards the apartment complex, feeling the hood on his head getting wet and the water passing through the thin fabric.

Coming across a waiting shed in the sidewalk, Brian quickly stopped for a moment and hid from the rain, regaining his breath while checking to see if his electronics were still dry inside his bag. _' Curse Spring Showers'_ Brian said to himself, internally cursing the weather and his situation in his brain. Despite it raining, the sky was still bright, the sun still filtered through the rain clouds, flowers still bloomed and the overall atmosphere was still calm and peaceful. Looking around in a hurry, he noticed that not a lot of people were outside in his area; those who were outside had their clear umbrellas over them, walking leisurely in the - abnormally heavy - rain. Everyone seemed like they were enjoying the downpour, came outside to prepared for whatever the day prepared for them with a smile on their faces.

It pissed Brian off.

Today gave him - _is_ giving him - a lot of hardships: started with his alarm not ringing (he later found out that he set the time for it to ring at 'pm' instead of 'am' so really, it was his fault), then came with his car not starting (he, then again, forgot to set the date on when to have it fixed - it was faulty already) and now he wasn't aware of the rain and got drenched in the middle of commuting to his home, when he was past all the rides and was walking towards his apartment. The day started with an unfortunate series of events and he wasn't prepared for all of it to come crashing down on him.

The people outside were happy; he was not. The sky was still shinning, raindrops still glistening, yet it mocked him.

Shaking off those thoughts (along with the water that somehow got to his hair), he took a deep breath and got ready to run again. He was close to his apartment, just a few meters away up ahead. It was uncharacteristic of him to be so easily irritated, he thinks that maybe it was just due to his current problems and deadlines piling up. He wasn't about to let this day get affect him - an unlucky day is not enough for him to lose his mind and his temper. It was still an ordinary, albeit unfortunate, after all.

Fixing the hood over his black hair, he ran.

A couple of meters away from the entrance, he saw a man standing in the rain ahead of him - a dreamy look in his eyes, wearing cotton white clothes that seemed to not get wet and was just staring into nowhere in the middle of the walkway, which Brian thought was weird - he prepared to evade the man as he got closer.

**"Excuse me-"** turning his body sideways, Brian tried to avoid contact with the standing man, yet failed when he passed. Slipping on the wet bricked sidewalk, Brian immediately took hold of anything near him to stable himself: which was the man's arm. Immediately gaining balance, Brian hugged his bag tighter and bowed quickly to the stranger, saying a loud **"Sorry!!"** to him before taking off.

As he stepped under the roof of the entrance to the apartment, Brian quickly took off his hood and slung the bag in his back, wiping his wet shoes on the carpet before walking inside the building without looking back.

He left the stranger outside, who was left with an expression of shock on his face. Eyes wide and holding his arm, he stared at the building entrance and thought about what happened. The moment they touched, he felt droplets come down on him, wetting his hair and his clothes for a split second before it went past him as his arm was released. 

The man seemed so familiar - even if he didn't get to see the face, he still felt the pull - was it _curiosity?_ or something that provided more answers than a mere feeling? - that draw him to find out more.

Feeling a mild ache in his temple - something that was new to him, a foreign feeling among many others today, yet this was the most physical - he went inside the building.

* * *

Sighing loudly inside the bathroom, Brian dried his wet hair with a towel vigorously in an effort to quickly remove the water from his hair. Just running in the rain made him soaking wet even with his jacket: and that made him go straight inside the bathroom, drying himself in an effort to not get ill. He could've just took the time to take a shower, yet the lazy part of him didn't want to bathe in the freezing cold water, and he was already drenched, to begin with, so he thought against it.

He couldn't afford to get sick after all - since the deadline is drawing near, yet he, a songwriter and composer, is still short on lyrics - much less songs - to prepare for his artist. His mind was empty, not an ounce of creativity formulating in his mind - which was unusual for him, who was known for being able to create a song even from ' _just staring at a rusting wall'_ (as stated by Wonpil). Well, if there was anything that this day taught him, it's that not everything goes by as expected: and that is also applicable to his situation.

All he could do now is to push through.

With one last pat with the towel, he decided that he's dry enough to step outside. With his black strands sticking out from all directions in his scalp, Brian quickly wore his change of clothes and opened the door, turning off the lights and headed towards the living area.

_'Looks like the rain had stopped.'_ Brian thought, wet clothing in his arm and throwing it into a basket right next to the glass door to the balcony. He looked at how the water droplets ran down the fogged up glass door, like little round cars having a race on who'll reach the bottom fastest. The thin curtains were tied open on the glass door, letting Brian see the whole picture of a bright rainy afternoon outside from his apartment.

He then proceeded to untie the thin fabric and let it loose, closing the curtains to cover the glass door, finally thinking that it was time for work. Opening his bag that was on the sofa, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that none of its contents were wet. He took out his laptop and his papers containing messy lyrics, setting them on the small glass coffee table, before sitting down on the sofa and try to finish his project.

_Nothing._

Nothing did come to his mind, even after trying to think about how he would arrange and set the theme for the songs he would write. After a couple of minutes of just blankly staring at the blank document on his laptop, Brian decided that he should stop. Nothing good will come if it's forced, so he should stop and let his mind relax. He stood up, slightly closing the lid of his laptop and turning on the tv in front of him playing whatever channel it is before walking to the kitchen, about to make coffee for himself (Frankly, he's too excited to try the new coffee maker that just arrived - he'll check if he has ice on the fridge, he wants to make his own iced americano after all.)

Walking inside, he was met with the stranger from before - his clothes still white as snow and short hair neat and dry on his head - looking around the kitchen and drawers.

_'How the-'_

Noticing that the stranger's back was on him, Brian proceeded to quietly walk towards the kitchen bar, taking hold of whatever his hands can get (as a defense weapon in case the man decided to attack): which was a lone orange from the - now empty - bowl of fruit.

**"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?"** Brian called out, eyes piercing while staring warily at the stranger. When the stranger ignored his statement and continued to look at the equipment on the kitchen counter (without touching), Brian felt irritated and then decided to get closer to the stranger. He wasn't about to let a stranger just break in and waltz inside his apartment.  


**"I said,"** a hand on the other's shoulder, then quickly turning him around. **"What are you doing here?"** He was now staring directly at the stranger, focused eyes meeting the wide ones, taking in every detail of the mysterious man's face. The stranger looked about his age, broader shoulders yet slightly shorter than Brian (maybe an inch? It isn't very noticeable), long eyelashes and attractive eyes with a prominent nose on his face. The man looked lost, yet shocked to see him - or rather, to be seen by the other, which Brian just found weird.

The other soon grimaced, closing his eyes shut for a moment which made Brian's glare falter, before returning. The man slightly shook his head - as if trying to will away the slight pain - before staring again in shock. He soon opened his lips, speaking in a gruff, yet soft voice, like how one's voice would sound like after not speaking for a while.

**"How do you do that?"** He spoke, answering the other with a question instead. Brian got confused, slightly stepping back yet hands still on the other's shoulders. **"Do what?"**

**"Do that,"** the stranger said, his own arm holding Brian's arm, Brian slightly shocked at how the other's skin felt cold upon contact, and he could see that the stranger had a shocked expression too, shocked at how the man touched Brian. The man soon continued, this time speaking with an accent evident in his voice. **"How can you touch me? And how can you see me?"**

At this, Brian scoffed, finding the answer ridiculous. **"How can I** ** _not_** **see you? You're standing in front of me…** ** _breaking into_** **my house."** He answered. **"Who are you and how did you get here?"**

Brian was answered with silence from the mysterious man again, only the background noise of some kid's cartoon playing from the TV was heard. The man eyes dropped along with his shoulders, looking down at the tiles on the question as if he didn't know the answer to a simple question of _'who are you?'_. After moments of silence, Brian then noticed how odd the man is, the possibility of the stranger being ill started to make sense in his mind. White clothes, curious eyes, even the state of confusion and weird answers somehow adding up to Brian's conclusion.

_'Or, he is pretending'_ Brian thought. Still, ill or not, it doesn’t change the fact that this stranger broke in his home while he himself was inside, and unaware of the other's presence.

At that instant, he heard his doorknob shake before opening, making his eyes wide in fear of another intruder. _"He brought another one oh god I'm gonna die"_ Brian internally panicked, heart racing and trying to keep quiet while simultaneously looking from the stranger in front of him to the direction of his door. Letting go of the man's shoulders, Brian slowly backed away and quickly swiped his phone from the kitchen bar, replacing it with the orange and then telling the other a quick **"Don't move"** before looking at the direction of the footsteps approaching.

Meanwhile, the stranger’s head was throbbing, a pain in his head that hindered him from focusing on the situation he was in. The man can see him, touch him! For all the years he roamed the Earth, this is the first time someone could see him, much less have physical contact with the human.

When he laid his eyes on the man, he felt very familiar. Quick white flashbacks hit his mind showing the same fox-like eyes, pointed nose - the same exact face of the man before him, smiling at him from below. The images left as quickly as they came, yet it's enough for the nameless man to know that it's significant.

He, who can’t remember anything from his life, suddenly see a familiar face amongst the crowds of the living, and he can’t help but feel like he might be related to the reason behind his meaningless existence.

Brian stared at the stranger, seeing the pained expression of the man as he clutched his temple in the kitchen: slightly swaying from side to side yet not leaning against the counters. The songwriter momentarily forgot about the - _'_ _possibly?’ -_ other intruder and stared in curiosity.

**“Brian hyung, there you are!!”** Brian slightly jumped in shock, clutching his phone on his chest and looking at the _‘so-called intruder’_ of his home, who was none other than his coworker - slash - friend, producer Kim Wonpil.

Brian noted that he was wearing something different from his attire earlier at the studio: now being replaced by a more casual and look, but even with a simple grey sweater, black jeans, a blue snapback, and those black-rimmed glasses, it can never hide Wonpil's good looks. WIth a chiseled face, unique eyes and a bright smile, Wonpil can even work as a model in their company's department, so it always did baffle Brian on why Wonpil chose to work as a producer instead.

Wonpil was the producer who he is working with on his project, the producer who would handle everything in his area for the artist they are both working on, meaning that he was the one having tight deadlines and getting scolded by their superiors if they were ever late on delivering the final output. Wonpil was the one waiting for Brian's lyrics, the one who was getting in trouble for his friend - he should be the one getting angry at Brian, yet he doesn't. Still managing to give a little of his happiness to those around him, he smiles.

Brian knows Wonpil means well - even with this sudden act of surprise (like breaking and entering in his home?), but then again, he's the one usually deemed annoying and Wonpil's the one dealing with his own antics, so Brian can never stay mad at his friend.

**“Wonpil you nearly gave me a heart attack!”** Brian stated, looking at Wonpil before glancing that his real intruder who was watching the exchange from near the sink.

**"Woah,"** Wonpil commented, smiling widely while looking at Brian's look - a loose t-shirt and sweatpants (at least he wore a shirt, if he didn't he'll never hear the end of Wonpil's jokes and the nickname _'Tarzan'_ ), paired with unruly hair that was still sticking out. **"Hyung you look like a mess."** He laughed before proceeding look around the older and the kitchen in confusion. **“Hyung what are you doing here scared in the kitchen anyway?”**

Bewildered, Brian looked back at Wonpil and the man - who was still watching, yet now instead of shock, his expression is replaced with a look of exhaustion - before answering. **“There’s an intruder in my house, I just saw him standing there!”**

At this, Wonpil’s eyes widened in alarm, looking around the apartment before walking closer to Brian and speaking in a hushed voice. **“Hyung, where is he? Should I call the cops??”**

**“He’s right there!”** Brian answered, voice matching Wonpil’s silent tone while his head tilted to the area where the stranger stood.

Wonpil then looked at the spot before the tilting his head, telling the older that he doesn't understand what Brian is referring to with his body language. Brian looked at the stranger and saw that the stranger sighed before looking like he was leaning his body weight on the counter. In pure confusion, Brain spoke in exasperation, getting nearer and pointing his finger at the stranger, yet in Wonpil's sight, his friend is pointing at thin air. **"Wait you can't see him?? Wonpil he's right there!!"**

Walking towards the sink for a closer look, Wonpil shrugged and looked back at Brian, worry etched for his - clearly stressed - friend. The latter got more confused, _'what is going on?'_ and met eyes the stranger, who just looked at the two of them and spoke. **"He can't see me."**

**"He just spoke!! Didn't you hear him?!"**

**"Hyung… are you okay? There's no one there."** the younger stated, now giving a sad expression towards Brian before walking towards the sink. Standing right next to the stranger yet completely unaware of the other's presence. Waving a hand on both sides, his arm went past the white stranger, mist breaking as it passes his torso before solidifying again. **"See?"**

Brian looked ahead with terror, Wonpil's hand just passed through the stranger's body, yet he remembered that he definitely touched the stranger earlier, so how come Wonpil can't even see him? The stranger just looked at the other with a blank expression, watching the other pass his hand through his chest. He seemed indifferent to the fact that a hand just went through his body, and that fact was already breaking Brian's mind.

Face suddenly forming beads of sweat, his face went pale and just stared blankly at Wonpil - who then noticed the other's expression and approached him, a hand on his back while speaking. **"Hyung, are you okay?"**

Breaking out of his stupor, Brian looked at Wonpil with a shock, desperation in his voice as he tried to convince Wonpil on what he saw **"But there is an intruder!! He was right beside you!"**

**"Hyung, there really is no one..."** Wonpil said, his eyes telling Brian that he was really starting to get worried. **"A** **lso look pale, are you sure you're okay hyung? Your not sick or anything?"** Walking back to the living area while slightly pushing Brian with him. Sitting Brian down the sofa ( _'more like a forceful push'_ ), Wonpil proceeded to put his hand under Brian's neck, as if checking if he has a fever. Brian watched on while still in shock, processing what he saw all the while keeping his attention on Wonpil.

**"You don't seem to have a cold or fever, you're getting enough sleep right?"** Wonpil asked, looking straight into Brian's eyes trying to find any signs of fatigue. He then noticed the slight presence of eyebags under Brian's sharp eyes. **"Wonpil I swear I'm not crazy, He's really the-"**

**"Hyung have you not been sleeping because of the album? Hyung I told you that you need to sleep!!"** Wonpil cut him before he could continue, natural aegyo showing off with a cute pout as he scolded the older. **"Wait- is me being here stressing you out more?!"** The younger said with wide eyes and an expression that looked like he had an epiphany, before standing and taking his jacket from the single chair.

**"Wait, Wonpil, you know it's not that!!"** Brian stated, trying to keep Wonpil's spirits up. He knows that look: Wonpil was currently beating himself up for supposedly bringing stress to him. Wonpil usually comes by his apartment after office hours to either just lounge around and hang out, or ask and help him with the song - both options related to work, or lack of, in the first option. Wonpil still pouted, going towards the door and preparing to leave. **"I'm** **leaving now hyung, what I'll say can wait, but promise me you'll rest."** Giving Brian a look that one could compare to a _' : < '_ text emoji, Brian knows that there's nothing that could change the younger's mind, all he can do now is agree.

**"I promise"**

As soon as he promised, he saw the smile being brought back in Wonpil's lips, joy evident on his expressive face. **"Call me if you need anything Brian hyung!"** Wonpil stated before leaving, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door let out a soft click, Brian removed the smile on his face and revealed his true dazed expression. Immediately walking towards the stranger (who was now in the living area, standing with his back next to the kitchen bar) and touching his clothes. When his hand did not, in fact, pass through the other and made contact with the skin and fabric, Brian wordlessly retracted his hand, looking at the stranger who was staring at him in confusion and anticipation on what the human would do next.

With the headache finally subsiding, he was finally able to be fully mentally present in his surroundings, yet it was like he switched roles with Brian (he found out the other's name from the conversations earlier) - with the other not being _here_ and possibly having a hard time to process. He was about to apologize to the latter and explain, yet Brian suddenly pushed him away with force, making him stumble backward and walk a few steps back, feeling himself pass through the kitchen bar and near the fridge. **"What the-"**

Brian surprised him yet again when the human suddenly started laughing. A loud, humorless laugh escaped his lips while having a crazed look on his face. It was his turn to get scared of the human, who was possibly on the verge of losing his mind.

He laughed for a while, only the sound of a children's cartoon and the clock ticking is heard while he ran out of air in his lungs to laugh again. Eventually calming down, Brain spoke, **"Wonpil was right, I am seeing things!!"**

**"First: my car broke down, next: the sudden rain - and now this? How crazy can this day get?!!"** Brian spoke to no one in particular, trying to control the laughter that was trying to break out of his lips.

**"I'm going crazy, now I see imaginary friends around me."** Brian chuckled, now sitting down on the sofa in the living area, Laptop and lyrics long forgotten on the coffee table.

Now in a room with a person who thinks he's not real - and also thinking that they might be going crazy, but that wasn't the point that struck the entity - he decided to speak up and try to comfort the other in his internal crisis.

**"If it helps, I'm real; not imaginary."** He stated with a heavy accent, unable to control the tone of his voice for he was too nervous to speak to the first human in his lifetime, or whatever the plane of existence he was in.

Hearing the words from the mysterious stranger, Brian looked back from his seat, chuckling softly before sarcastically joking **"If you're not imaginary, then what are you? A ghost?"**

It was when he was met with no reaction that Brian thought of what he had said, of what his words implied that it struck him dumb.

**"Wait….."**

Staring blindly in terror while processing what he had seen, the songwriter slowly turned his head towards the other who was looking at him. Having caught the ghost's gaze, the latter brought up his hand, slightly waving it as a _wordless 'hello'_.

_A ghost._

_Well, that was clearly unexpected._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> I posted this [ au ](https://twitter.com/Quinn_Oct/status/1120268087830298626) on tweet but i originally didn't plan on writing it yet here it is!! If you saw that au on my twt, don't worry, I really changed a lot of things so it's completely different. Also,,, not proof-read(?) so apologies for the grammar mistakes, I may fix them in the near future. I update sporadically so I don't really have a schedule on updating, I'm sorry if I'm slow at writing ;v;
> 
> If you have any questions, or would just like to talk, feel free to drop by my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/Quinn_Oct) or my [ twt ](https://twitter.com/Quinn_Oct) ^_^
> 
> P.S. MY FIRST COMEBACK WITH DAY6 OH GOOD LORD THEY JUST RELEASED THE TEASER-- SUPPORT AND STREAM YA'LL


End file.
